1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to lighting devices, and more particularly, to lighting devices having arrangement characteristics with a wide angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices, for example light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that emit light of various colors by configuring a light-emitting source through a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. Blue light-emitting devices and ultraviolet ray (UV) light-emitting devices that are implemented using a nitride having excellent physical and chemical characteristics have recently emerged. In addition, as a light emitting device which emits white light or another single color light may be achieved by using a blue or UV light-emitting device in conjunction with one or more fluorescent materials, the range of applicability of light-emitting devices increases. Light-emitting devices have long life spans, small sizes, and light weights and may be driven at low voltages. Furthermore, light-emitting devices are strong to shock and vibration, do not require a warm-up time and complex driving, and may be packaged in various shapes and thus may be used for various purposes.
Light-emitting devices have recently been used as backlights in display devices and are also used as high-output and high-efficiency light sources that are employed in various lighting devices for general lighting, decoration lighting, partial lighting, and the like.
However, light-emitting devices do not emit light in all directions but emit light only in a forward direction. Thus, lighting devices using light-emitting devices are greatly different from general electric bulbs in regard to arrangement characteristics. For this reason, a light distribution or visibility of lighting devices using light-emitting devices is greatly different from that of general electric bulbs, which causes a difficulty in widely spreading lighting devices using light-emitting devices.